An individual user of an Internet protocol television (IPTV) network can record locally-generated audio or video content. The audio or video content can be in an analog format or a digital format. When the content is in an analog format, a set-top box or other audio equipment can transform the content into a digital format for storage on a set-top box located at the premises of the user, or on a data server on the IPTV network. Digitally formatted content can be stored directly on the set-top box or on the data server.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.